An audio jack, such as an earphone jack, is a component commonly used in an electronic device for connecting an audio plug with a circuit board in the electronic device to form a signal path for audio signal transmission.
Conventionally, the audio jack is generally designed in a crimping-on-board type. That is, a plurality of terminals which can be crimped on the circuit board are provided interleavingly in a body of the audio jack. A terminal is generally a strip metal sheet. One end of the terminal is provided at an insulated frame of the body of the audio jack, and the other end of the terminal extends inwardly to be crimped on the circuit board so as to contact a contact point on the circuit board. In the process of crimping, the cooperation of an external configuration, such as a phone shell, is generally needed for the audio jack to crimp the other end of the terminal on the circuit board.
However, without the cooperation of the external configuration, the audio jack may not be crimped on the circuit board separately. In addition, the whole body of the audio jack is located on one side of the circuit board, and thus a relatively large space is occupied, which may not meet design requirements for an ultrathin electronic device.